


Guardian Bat

by 1Storywriter1



Series: Of Batmen And Reporters [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Crime Fighting, Gen, Guardian Angel, Lois Lane gets in Trouble A Lot, Protection, Protective Bruce Wayne, The Rogues Gallery (Batman), budding love?, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23541133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Storywriter1/pseuds/1Storywriter1
Summary: Lois Lane seems to get in a lot of trouble.It's a good thing a certain Bat is there for her...
Relationships: Jonathan Crane & Lois Lane, Lois Lane & Bruce Wayne, Lois Lane & Helena Wayne, Rogues Gallery (Batman) & Bruce Wayne
Series: Of Batmen And Reporters [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694125
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Guardian Bat

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the next story!  
> And as I'm sure you saw going onto this story, it is the second part of the newly-created series of mine: 'Of Batmen And Reporters'. I'd like to roll with this series for a while, but we'll just see what happens.  
> Hope you guys enjoy :)

So... _maybe_ there was a _slight_ chance Lois was in trouble. 

Chained to an examination table in some eerie, probably abandoned _barnhouse_ of all things- where even are barnhouses in Gotham?- it seemed kinda bad. Lois could admit it wasn’t actually the most trouble she’d been in though.

She then heard a loud creak, and then medium-weighed steps. Craning her head, the reporter could just make out who her captor was. Her eyes widened.

It was Scarecrow.

The horror based villain seemed to giggle to himself as he walked up, sliding his spare hand along the examination table, the other holding a large sack bag. He dropped it on another spare table before putting his sack-headed gaze on Lois.

“Heh. Well hello Miss Lane. So nice to meet you”, the villain greeted. He squat down next to the table, his eyes level with the side of her face. “If you wouldn’t mind turning a little...” Lois did; but reluctantly. “Ha ha! Good! Now, would you like to know why you’re here?”

Lois took a breath. “Sure.”

Scarecrow gleefully cried out. “Yes, good. You see, you’re here because you interest me.”

“I do?” Lois asked, frowning. Scarecrow laughed, then scoffed, like the answer should be extremely obvious.

“ _Really_ Miss Lane? You score the interview of a lifetime- the Batman!- and you don’t find it interesting?” He didn’t wait for a reply, just shrugging his shoulders. “Eh. Crazy if you ask me. Now of course I don’t think you have a personal connection to our caped crusader, but that’s not the point. _You_ do what you do spectacularly. With no fear. I just want to know if you do.”

“Fear? Of course I do”, Lois cried, struggling against her restraints. She had a flash of panic, knowing exactly what Scarecrow was about to do. His demented experiments to discover people’s fear were no secret. “Look, I’ll tell you. I’m uh- cockroaches really freak me out. And lopsided handwriting gives me paranoia to no end.”

Scarecrow gave a bewildered look at these admissions. “Miss Lane, I don’t think-”

“And there’s one BIG thing that scares me the most”, she butt in, her eyes wide in fear, reluctantly admitting her last secret. The villain was fully drawn in, leaning close.

“And that is?”

Lois gave him one last scared look, before a grin spread across her face, all the previous emotions gone. “Your big, sack head!” Lois barked out, erupting into laughter. Scarecrow all but jerked back, vibrating in rage.

“Why you- that does it! I wanted to be polite Miss Lane. But _you_ will now receive my worst treatment. Time to bring your _real_ fears to life.”

The next moment he was marching over to his bag. As he ruffled through it, Lois looked up at the rafters, and almost cried out when she saw a familiar figure sneaking up on them. _Batman_. The Dark Knight quickly took note of the fact she saw him, and gave a signal.

“Ah, here we are”, Scarecrow murmured as he pulled out a needle, then picked up one of his toxin-filled canisters. “Time for the process to begin.”

But that wouldn’t happen, as the next moment Scarecrow was slammed into the ground, Batman on top of him. The villain shrieked, flailing his limbs in every direction.

“No! Batman?! How did you find me?!”

“It was quite easy”, Batman stated harshly, pinning the man’s hands behind his back. “You left tell-tale signs of your presence in Miss Lane’s apartment. And your henchmen were ‘ _persuaded_ ’ quite easily.”

Lois felt a drop in her stomach at the implications, but that left quickly once the vigilante was standing up and at her side, pulling off the restraints. “Miss Lane, are you alright?”

“I will be”, Lois replied, rubbing her wrists. “Is he...?”

“Not a problem”, Batman said, glancing at Scarecrow. “He passed out, of all things. The fear got him.”

The reporter couldn’t help but scoff at the irony. “So he’s done for?”

“For now. He won’t be coming after you for a long time. You’ll be safe.”

“Well remember vigilante, this is Gotham”, Lois reminded. Batman sighed. He seemed to slouch a moment, before up righting himself.

“Very true, reporter. Very true. Oh, and I guess I know where you live now”, the Dark Knight added, a hint of lighter emotions at the last part. Lois laughed in surprise, crossing her arms.

“I see. So now I’ll have a Bat-themed stalker, will I?”

“I’ll never tell”, Batman joked, grinning widely. Lois laughed again. After another moment the vigilante walked over to the Scarecrow’s gear, observing it. He said something on what the woman guessed were comms before turning back to her. “So Miss Lane, how would you feel about riding the Batmobile?”

A delighted gasp left Lois. “Why Batman, I wouldn’t mind _at all_.”

**...**

Alright, Lois was in trouble again. 

She sighed to herself as she watched the gunmen walk around the room. _If all this trouble becomes a recurring thing._.. she bitterly thought. _But at least I’m not chained to a table this time._

Not even a moment after that thought, one of the criminals was shooting his gun, drawing screams and definite attention from the crowd. Now that he had everyone’s attention, the man wound around the room, coming to a stop when he jumped up on the large table in the middle of the room.

He was definitely grinning under the mask when he spoke. “Hello, rich socialites. As I’m sure you can tell from my appearance, I’m one of Black Mask’s men. And knowin’ that guy as Gotham does, you know what I’m gonna ask.”

The man pointed to another member of his group before continuing.

“My associate here will go around, and you will give him all your valuables. You don’t put ‘em in, we shoot you. Smart talk, we kill ya. Capisce?”

The group of criminals didn’t wait for any replies, the one with the bag already moving around the room. As people starting frantically handing their things over at their turns, Lois frowned. It seemed the ever-obnoxious Bruce Wayne had snuck away in the conflict. How he managed that, the reporter didn’t know or care, especially know that the Black Mask thug was up in her face.

“You know what to do, lady”, he monotonously said, holding the bag out. Lois pulled a hostile expression. Maybe if she kept them distracted...

“No”, she simply stated, shrugging her shoulders. “I’m not handing anything over.”

The thug sighed. “Look, you’re here at this gala, I’m sure you can afford-”

“I’m a _reporter_ ”, Lois stuck in, raising a victorious eyebrow. The man sighed again. “And I just wanted to say: you seem really good at this. Not your first rodeo?”

Bag thug groaned. “Just hand over your stuff, lady.”

Lois shrugged again. “No can do.”

The leader standing on the table turned to his man and the reporter. “Ugh, just shoot her. Mask doesn’t care about casualties.”

“Alright then”, Bag sighed. He raised his gun hand, and with Lois’s sight on his opposite direction- through the window- she was just able to make out the rapidly enlarging figures of--

A loud smash rang out as the bag-holding thug suddenly collapsed, a crossbow bolt right through his knee. As the guy continued screaming out Lois grabbed his gun. Better she has it than him she surmised. Now that she didn’t have to worry about a gun in her face, Lois unconsciously found herself staring at the ongoing fight between Batman, Huntress and the remaining Black Mask thugs. And if she should say so, it was an impressive looking one to the reporter.

With the vigilantes going six against two, it was obvious there was an unfair advantage. Batman and Huntress shared a smug look before engaging their enemies. As the woman charged them with her crossbow, Batman shot out his grappling hook and zipped up above the evildoers. In an instant, two were down by the Bat smashing down into them, another incapacitated by a carefully aimed crossbow bolt.

With their forces already halved, the remaining criminals wavered for just a split moment before aiming their guns, going down the spray-and-pray route. The two vigilantes leapt to the sides wildly- not to defend _themselves_ , but the exposed civilians.

Lois saw Batman take a small crowd down with him, and then herself by the female vigilante. When there seemed to be a reprieve in the shooting, Lois opened her eyes, seeing she’d done that just before Huntress. Recognising the reporter instantly, the vigilante grinned. “Wow! Hey Lois, didn’t expect to see you here.”

“I could say the same for you”, Lois remarked. She then shot a quick glance at their surroundings. “I think you have something to attend to...”

A light bulb seemed to go off in Huntress’s head, causing her to jump to her feet. “Right, right. Give me just a sec.”

Lois just watched as the woman ran over, moving down into one fluid move of sprinting, sliding to grab her crossbow, then raising herself and firing a shot just in time to take down the final thug. The man gave a grunt, falling forward into Batman’s back. Lois swore she saw him jump before he realised what was going on.

With the threat defeated, the Dark Knight dropped the man he was holding, going over to his crime fighting partner. “Update me, Huntress.”

Huntress turned around, seemingly finished with an analysis. “All seems good. No civilian deaths, no criminal deaths, and the only property damage was the window and a few holes in the wall. There seemed to be a few party goers in shock, and a scrape or bruise here or there. I’ve already called our cave watcher to send an ambulance, and Gordon’ll obviously be here soon. I’d guess three squad cars.”

Batman hummed at the information. “Good. I’ll take my leave then.” At his partner’s rising body language, he put a hand out. “I already know you’ll want to come back the moment we leave. Just care for them until the police arrive.”

Huntress gave a nod. “Okay. See you later.” Batman gave a nod, and seemed to be about to say one last thing, but stopped himself. He simply grappled away after. The woman gave a sigh before brightening up, walking back over to Lois. “Hello again.”

Lois gave an awkward wave. She could tell a _Moment_ had just occurred. “Yeah. Hello Huntress. Been a while.”

The vigilante smiled, putting hands on her hips. “C’mon Lane, it was only last month. And the _end_ too. Eh, who cares though? It’s good to see you again reporter. How was your run in with Scarecrow the other day?”

Lois huffed at the reminder, just running a hand through her hair. “Oh, it was wonderful. How are things with your vigilante-ing?”

Huntress gave a more carefree expression at that. “Alright. Azrael and I accidentally cut off Riddler’s arm the Tuesday last week.” At the reporter’s shocked look, the vigilante put her hands out in a hopefully comforting manner. “No no, it’s okay! We sewed it back on. And Batman confiscated Azrael’s sword.”

Lois gave a wary look. “ _Okaaay_. Anyways, I feel like I should just say thanks for saving us all. It’s-it’s good you showed up when you did.”

The vigilante smiled proudly, maybe even blushing a little. “Oh please, Miss reporter, compliments make me blush! But more seriously, Batman and I are more than happy to help out.” After a moment Huntress let out a breath, giving Lois a final look. “Okay, enough talk. I’ll go check on the other few people here. See you around, Lane.”

As the female vigilante started walking away, a thought hit Lois, and she quickly grabbed the other woman’s attention. “Wait, Huntress! I realised that Bruce Wayne had disappeared from this whole party. Did he escape or something?”

Huntress displayed an odd look at the question, but it quickly turned neutral again, and the woman started walking again, albeit backwards. “I’m sure Mr Wayne is scampering around somewhere. He probably slunk away in the shadows. Uh, rich people, right?”

Lois gave an unseen shrug. It sounded clumsily delivered, but it made enough sense for the situation. With the reporter now alone, she decided it was time to leave. Screw police procedure; she just needed sleep.

**...**

The third time Lois found herself in need of vigilante-styled intervention, she felt cheated. It wasn’t even a proper supervillain this time!

Lois was on her way home, walking through the back streets she inconveniently had to take to get there. To add onto the annoyance of these sketchy areas, there was also the fact it was dawning on ten pm. It was times like these the reporter really hated being a workaholic, and also a time when it was like she was basically asking for something to happen.

It was about three quarters of the way there that Lois finally took notice of the steadily increasing number of men following her. There were four- actually three, Lois realised, there was a female after all- and in the half-stealthy glances she kept throwing back, she realised they definitely weren’t late workers on their way home like her.

So when she passed the next alley and found herself pulled into it by a fifth man, the reporter just gave an annoyed groan. “Do we _really_ have to do this, fellas?”

In a funny sort of way, the one who grabbed her just shrugged. “Gotta earn money somehow lady. Robbin’ just works for me.”

“I’m sure that’s a high bar to pass”, Lois sarcastically shot, getting a hostile expression from the man. He pushed her against the wall- actually shocking her to Lois’s embarrassment- and the next moment she was completely swarmed by the whole group of five. She closed her eyes, fighting back a headache. The woman _really_ hoped he was around the area by now...

And he was it turned out, when the man previously holding her was suddenly whisked into the air, his startled scream filling the air. It didn’t take the other hustlers any time at all to figure out what was going on, the group already bolting for the end of the alley. They were unsuccessful in this move however, as they were met with the Batmobile coming out of nowhere. A nozzle pulled out of the hood of the vehicle, and the next moment a net had been shot out, pinning the attackers to the wall.

As they cried out, Batman came down from the roofs. When he was standing on the base group he pressed a button, the nozzle going back inside the Batmobile. “So cool”, Lois muttered, awed by the vehicle. She’d seen it occasionally on TV just like everyone else, but seeing it in the flesh- not literally of course- was a completely different experience.

After getting over that, the reporter realised the Batman had skulked over to his pinned trouble makers, giving himself an extremely angry and hostile expression as he closed in on them. “Who’s idea was it to rob people”, he asked in a very low voice. Lois could hear a fearful gulp from the other side of the alley.

“I-it was me-me sir”, one boy- yes _boy_ Lois sadly realised- spoke up. Batman observed him for a moment before letting out a sad sigh, cutting off the rope. It instantly collapsed right after. As the attackers stood frozen, the vigilante moved again, addressing them all.

“Here’s how this will go”, he started. “You will all turn yourselves in to the GCPD for harassment and attempted robbery. You will demand to be addressed and _only_ addressed to either Commissioner Gordon or Detective Montoya. Once in contact with them, tell them I sent you. They’ll make sure you go where you need to.”

“Where’s that”, the young leader tentatively asked.

“Wherever is needed”, Batman stated. “If you have an outstanding record I’d guess juvie based off your ages. If you don’t, I’d hope for community service. Now go. And think about your choices.”

After that, the gang ran off, not even giving Lois a second glance. Once they were gone and Batman was marching back to the Batmobile she spoke up. “That was awfully nice of you.”

The Dark Knight stopped, then slowly turned. Lois realised with shock that she actually saw him _change_. His posture relaxed, his hands unclenched and his scowl turned to a neutral line. “Of course. They were minors. I won’t beat a child.”

“What about the guy you took to the roof?”

Batman seemed to tense up for a moment before relaxing again. “The _true_ ringleader. Much older than the children, and I’m guessing he forced them into these activities. I’ll escort him _personally_.”

Lois felt a shiver down her spine at the last word being spat out, but knew she wouldn’t stand a chance at stopping whatever the Batman had planned. She instead opted to continue a conversation. “You know, this is the third time you’ve saved me this month. Seems you truly are my Bat-stalker.”

The man lightly chuckled before evening out. “Or perhaps you’ve been stalking _me_. You’re my most consistent save, Miss Lane. Should I be worried you’re coordinating with the gangs and villains?”

A laugh was just held back on Lois’s end. “There you are. Guess you’ve caught me, Batman. Whatever will you do?”

The vigilante grinned, moving closer to the woman. “I’ll have to come up with a plan, I guess. For now though... I just want to say: ‘until we meet again’.”

At those words, Lois gave a confused look. “What?”

Batman shrugged, as if it was obvious. “I thought it was obvious, Miss Lane. You’re a danger magnet. How we never crossed before your interview I’ll never know. But if you don’t mind me saying, I’ll uh- I’ll look forward to seeing you again.”

Despite the strange facts about what that would most likely entail, Lois still felt herself blush. “Well Batman, I’m um, I’ll look forward to it too.”

Just as he seemed to be about to move again, Batman sagged, letting out a sigh. “Okay... I’ll- until then, miss Lane.”

“Yes. Until then”, Lois half heartedly replied. But just as the vigilante walked past, an impulse came over her, and she stepped in front of him. Without warning she leaned up, giving the dark and mighty Batman a kiss on the cheek. “Thanks, Batman. For everything you’ve done.”

When she moved back, she saw him wide-eyed, and despite his _very_ forced neutral expression, it didn’t stop the pink creeping across the visible parts of his face. She couldn't help but let out a tiny laugh at the image. After another moment the Batman seemed to process everything, going back to his perfect posture. “You’re-you’re welcome. Miss Lane.”

Then without another word, the vigilante finished the distance between them and the Batmobile, staggering in and driving away. Lois couldn’t help but smile to herself. It seemed she may have a guardian angel- or would it be devil? She decided on Bat. Lois had a guardian Bat, and honestly? She felt more than okay with that...

**Author's Note:**

> The end!  
> What did you guys think? Love to hear your thoughts,more maybe you couldn’t even suggest characters or stories? I'm open to basically anything, guys, it's just up to you to say something.  
> But yeah, I think a third part to this story will be written soon, so until then or whatever comes next, I say goodbye for now :)


End file.
